Tony's New Toy
by Captainfuckingstark
Summary: Tony buys a new toy for Steve to use in the bedroom


"Steve have you seen my new toy?" Tony asked as the left side of his mouth crept up his face.

"No Tony I haven't what is it this time? New armor or weapon?" Inquired Steve. "It definitely has to be something dangerous." he thought.

"No Stevie-Pooh its something that the both of us can enjoy, something for… I don't know…" He lingered on every word as though each were a piece of savory candy; slowly he crawled across the sofa to Steve. "Its a toy for the…" He paused before leaning into Steve's ear and whispered. "Bedroom."

Biting his lip Steve Quickly stood up and turned around to face Tony, grabbing his sides as he pulled himself onto Tony's lap. "Why don't we try out our new toy? After all, everyone else is out on a Mission in Russia." Pulling his head in he viciously started to kiss Tony from his lips all over the rest of his torso. "So where is this new toy?"

"It-its ah ahhh, in the bag on ahhh the table." he stammered out as Steve rapidly kissed him.

"Then what are you waiting for Tony, lets go test it out." he said as he lifted Tony off the sofa, Tony straddling Steve.

Stumbling into the room Steve tossed Tony on the bed. "Alright Stark." Steve said in a commanding voice. "Open it up and I'll get the lube."

"Aye aye Captain."

"What? I can't hear you!" Steve sang

"Go get the lube Rogers we don't have all day."

"I do." Steve said as he slowly unbuckled his belt taking it off loop by loop. "But I don't want to wait." He then pulled the belt out of the last loop and whipped it into the air. Rushing to the bedside table he grabbed the lube. "Ready to start babe?" He said winking his right eye.

"So Steve you want to use it on me or do you want me to use it on you?"

"I think Tony, that I'll be using this one on you this time." flinging his shirt across the room he jumped on the bed. "Now why are these clothes still on your body? Were gonna have to fix that." With a fit of lust Steve quickly ripped the clothes off Tony.

"Be careful Steve these are designer." Wined Tony.

"Hush Tony you know the rules, when were in the bedroom I'm in control."

"Fine then here you go Captain" Tony said as he threw the wrapper towards the door. "I got it open, our new vibrator." Sitting up he handed the vibrator to Steve.

"Why don't you lay down Tony this ride is about to get rough." Pushing Tony down he opened up the lube and put a fair amount on his finger tips. " Why don't we start here?" Steve said as he gently started to rub the lube around Tony's anus.

"Ahhh Steve, Ahhhh AHHH Steve." Moaned Tony

"Yeah you like it like that baby huh?" Steve said as he brought himself close to Tony. "Does that feel good?" He said leaning in to bite Tony's lip.

"Yeah ahhh, I-i-I love it Steve."

"Well, if you like that lets see how your new toy fairs." Reaching over to the bedside table Steve grabbed the new vibrator. "Lets see?" Steve said as he poured lube onto the vibrator. "A good 8", now where is the on switch." Looking around the vibrator Steve found the switch on the bottom. "Ooops." Steve exclaimed.

"Hurry up Steve." Tony said as he squirmed around on the bed, one of Steve's hand still massaging him.

"Some lube fell on my face," it scared me.

"Shut up I'm dying over here."

"Oh, you're dying is it, I'm going to make you eat those words."

Tony gulped as Steve placed the tip of the vibrator on Tony's anus. "Yeah that's it Steve."

"Now lets see how much you like this." Steve gently pushed the vibrator into Tony, moans filling the empty tower as the two played for what seemed like hours to Tony.

"Ahh Steve yeah fuck ah-yes Steve."

Each moan made Steve become more and more lustful. "Yeah Tony you like that, huh? You like being my bitch?"

"Yeah Steve ahh Faster!"

"You refer to me as Captain!" Mustered out Steve as he lay there pleasuring his partner.

"Fuck Steve I'm gonna I-i-I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah fuck, cum for me baby, yeah!" Grunted Steve as he sat up and started to pump the vibrator faster and faster inside Tony's ass.

"AHHHHH!" Shouted Steve as he came multiple times.

"Fuck I can't take this any more Its my turn now, are you ready to be Captains little bitch?" Steve Commanded.

"Yes sir Fuck me!" Tony said, the lust in his eyes matching that of the super soldiers.

Throwing the vibrator across the room Steve grabbed Tony and pulled him under his body. With a loud grunt Steve thrust himself into Tony.

"Ahhh, Steve Fuckkk!"

"Yeah huh!" Steve grunted. "You like being my bitch Tony, you like your Captains cock shoved inside your ass don't you?

"Yeah, faster FASTER Captain."

"I've told you." Steve Said as he thrust harder into Tony. "Call. Huh. Me. Huh. SIR." With a final thrust Steve pumped his load into Tony. "FUCK TONY!"

"STEVE!" Tony shouted as he re-shot his load all over Steve's chest.

Steve lay there on top of Tony, grunts turning to gasps as the super soldier regains his breath. "So Tony, how was that for a new toy?"

"I thought it was okay but." he gasped for air as the still stiff cock sit inside his ass.

"But?" Steve asked, as he recovered his breath again.

"But.. It's no replacement for your Cock." Tony said bringing his head into Steve's chest as he began to give him hickies.

"Then." Steve said as he reached down to Tony's cock. "How about round two?"


End file.
